


First Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: Haikyuu Omegaverse Shorts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Hinata, Omega Hinata Shouyou, a lot of fluff, mentions of heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama confesses to Hinata in the club room after practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this and I'm sorry if I drag you deeper into Kagehina hell. 

“Hinata.”

Hinata turned around to see Kageyama looking at him and blushing furiously. He silently gasped in surprise, here he was in the clubroom, standing right in front of his alpha crush, who he had been avoiding to the best of his ability to try and bypass extreme embarrassment (thanks to his last heat). Not to mention that they were the last ones in the clubroom because everyone else had gone home. 

Hinata slowly looked up until stark blue eyes met fiery orange ones. He too started to blush. 

“Uhm, yes?” Hinata asked quietly, it was barely a whisper but it was loud enough for the alpha above him to hear. 

Kageyama fidgeted for a minute. It felt like an eternity until he finally spoke up. “Why have you been avoiding me?” He asked, still looking into Hinata’s eyes. They grew wide and Hinata looked away, breaking the trance. 

Hinata had no idea how to answer. Should he tell Kageyama about what happened during his heat? About how he feels about him? About how he wants to spend the rest of his life with him?, And if he told him what would happen? Would Kageyama resent his feelings and want to stop being around him? More importantly stop tossing to him? All worst case scenarios swirled in his head,Kageyama could see that something was wrong and could also scent the omega’s distress. 

“I just want to know if I did something to hurt you” Kageyama said. Hinata looked at the alpha again. “If I hurt you, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself because, I uh, I like you”. 

Hinata couldn’t believe his ears. His alpha crush had just told him that he feels the same way he does. He didn’t know what to say. Kageyama was blushing furiously. 

“So, I was wondering if I could maybe, court you?” Kageyama asked. Hinata bit his lip. He looked down, ‘It’s now or never.’ He thought to himself. With a small sudden burst of courage, the omega looked back up at Kageyama and pulled his shirt down until their lips met. 

It took him by surprise at first but soon the shock faded and Kageyama started to kiss back, it wasn’t the best of kisses, certainly not first kisses. Their teeth clashed a couple of times and their noses bumped, but they kissed until the need for air overpowered them. 

When they pulled away they looked at each other, Hinata looked at the alpha sheepishly and Kageyama was smiling but just barely. 

“So is that a yes?” Kageyama asked. Hinata smiled. 

“What do you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments or ideas for other shorts are very much appreciated ;)


End file.
